


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, this is really short but really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my umbrella won't extend and when i was about to give up it shot open and i accidentally hit you in the crotch holy fuck i am so sorry punch me in the face"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

'Fuck this stupid fucking piece of shit umbrella - ' Dan thought, his fingers slipping against the piece that would spread the umbrella he luckily brought open, but for some reason it was stuck. For once, he had made the decision to be active and go for a walk only because it was sunny and beautiful out, but of course some high authority in the sky had to ruin it all and make it start to drizzle. Because he was very sure something this unlucky would happen the one time he made this choice, he decided to bring an umbrella to shield him on his walk back home.

Not only was this making up a really crappy day, it was just the icing on the cake. First of all, he had to sit on the train with some screaming children that made him want to slit his throat. One of them even had to ask why his pants were so tight. He had to bite his tongue to keep from asking why he's six with no hair. Then, some teenagers thought it'd be funny to point at him and giggle when he looked at his phone and ended up running into a tree. The bruise on his head was just enough proof to show how awful his day was going.

Dan could feel the rain starting to pelt on him faster, which only urged him to open the umbrella faster that had only led him to struggling even more. He tried to keep it straight forward so he didn't hit anyone when it would pop open, because let's face it, his luck couldn't get any better.

Unfortunately, he was right.

Because right when the umbrella popped open and practically slipped out of Dan's hands, he watched as a male gasped out in pain, bend over and clutched his.. buddy. Dan had quickly put two and two together and guessed that when the stupid umbrella opened and fell out of his hands, it had hit the stranger where it hurts.

"I. Am. So. Sorry," Dan said in a rush, completely and utterly mortified at what happened. He forgot all about the rain and stupid fallen umbrella and rushed to help the person stand upright, but he still was clutching his probably very painful crotch. "Oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry - " He stammered, feeling his face start to flush a bright red. Of course he was fucking cursed - first, he hits a stranger in the no-no square with a stupid umbrella and it just so happens to be one of the fucking prettiest strangers he had to do it to.

"It's.. It's fine," the stranger huffed out slowly. He hadn't sounded angry at all, only seemingly in a bad pain. "Wish I could say that its happened before.." He added after a moment with a short laugh, finally able to stand upright and remove his hands from where it hurt the most.

A small smile cracked on Dan's face. He was glad it happened to some stranger with a sense of humor, and not one who would be ready to punch his nose into his brain for an honest accident. "Not as glad I was your first then," he replied. After a short pause, he felt his heart drop at how absolutely wrong that sounded. "That's not what.. I - I mean - " He groaned, covering his face with his hands in an attempt to hide from the incredibly cute stranger. "I'm so sorry. This is not my day."

"Maybe I can get you a coffee and try to make your day better?" He asked. When Dan looked back him a bit strangely, he quickly spoke again. "Sorry, I just mean you're really cute and I'd hate to see you have a bad day - "

"No, that sounds fine!" Dan rushed to stop him. There was no way he was going to let a cute stranger walk away, despite how awful of a first introduction he's had. Although, he did call him cute. "I was just thinking that I was the idiot who hit you, I should have offered something so nice," he explained, giving the other a quick feeling of relief.

"I'm Phil," the stranger - Phil - said, his smile reaching his pretty blue eyes. "And I don't mind, I think it'd be something to make yours.. And mine.. Day better."

"If you're sure," Dan replied with a shy smile. "My name's Dan."

And now whenever it rains, neither Dan or Phil can forget how they met. It was more of a funny story to tell their parents, and anyone who asked how they met. Phil was the one who snuck it into his wedding vows the day they got married, yet had left Dan to explain the story to their kids.

 


End file.
